Crash and Burn
by DarkJakGirl
Summary: Things have settled down at the Academy, people are moving on with life, things change. But the Committee isn't giving up so easily. When they begin targeting X and Speed, how do their friends and family react? On hiatus. Sorry.


_Speed floored the gas. He felt tired, like he needed to sleep, but he had already slept for a long time last night. This was different, this was a race against time, he needed to focus. A red car blasted past him, and he forced more horsepower out of the engines. 340 mph...350 mph...360 mph..._

"_Faster." he thought. "I have to go faster." X's voice was blaring through the com system. "Stop! You're going to-" Speed switched it off angrily. "Do NOT tell me what to do!" He was feeling nauseous, but if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't get away with whatever he stole. "Wait, I _stole_ something?" He knew whatever it was, he had to get away with it. Another car pulled up to him, going just as fast. It was a very familiar silver color, with a red "M" on the hood and a "6" on the side._

_It was the Mach 6. "What? If that's the Mach 6, then, what am I driving?" he thought in confusion. Looking around, he found the scene had shifted. He was now sitting in seats that were a slick navy blue. The entire interior of the car was navy blue. In fact, even his racing suit was navy blue. _

_Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he gasped. Lying unconscious in the backseat was….himself?!? And X?!?! "What is going on here!?" He wondered aloud, and suddenly, his car was rammed by the Mach 6. "Get away from those cars!" A distorted voice shrieked through the com. Looking at the image, he could only see a silhouette of a woman shrouded in shadows. _

"_Hurry up and get to the junkyard! The airship's waiting to there to pick up the brats!" He was rammed again, by a black car behind him. Even in the dark, he could see an "X" tattooed across the front. Suddenly, he was rammed by the Mach 6 and the Shooting Star at the same time, causing the car to tip over into the giant statue of Speed Racer and burst into flames._

Speed sat up, gasping for breath. "God….just a dream." He wondered why he had woken up at all, other than the fact that the dream was beyond weird, and was again hit by the sensation that there was something very wrong happening. Looking around, he realized it was the still the middle of the night. Glancing over, he saw Connor still sleeping, and, back farther into their room, Lucy was still asleep, too. He slipped out of his bed, stumbling slightly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He crept out of his room slowly, so to not wake up his roommates, and almost ran into his brother, X. "X? What're you doing up?" X looked at him, confused. "Same reason you are. Can't sleep."

He rolled his eyes and moved down the hallway, heading towards the garage X and him shared. "Where're you going?" X asked, following him. " I just…need to check something in the garage." X nodded. "OK if I come? I want to see if the new glow in the dark decals have dried on the Shooting Star yet." "Sure, whatever."

Speed flipped the light switch on quietly. The garage was deserted, aside from the cars and a few tools and spare tires stacked in the corner. X swiped a finger across the hood of the Shooting Star to check if it was dry. It was. "Find what you're looking for?" X asked him. Speed shook his head. "Guess I'm just still tired, I could have sworn I heard-" Whatever he was saying was cut off by a loud clanging sound. X turned to look in the direction the noise had come from, and was met by…a familiar robotic monkey. "Chim-Chim?!" They both groaned. "Geez, scare the crap outta me why don't you!?" Speed muttered. X laughed. "Come on, Speed, are you scared? Admit it, you were seriously freaked."

Speed opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, X slumped forward, and would have hit the floor if Speed hadn't caught him. Standing behind him, was a man dressed in a black suit, holding a gun of some kind. Speed looked around the room for something to fend the man off, and found nothing. Chim-Chim was also nowhere to be seen. _"Crap!"_

_Connor was having an extremely good dream. He was on a beach, relaxing with the Mach 6 next to him. The ocean was made out of chocolate, with islands made out of sugar and trees shaped like lollypops. He was tall and muscular, and, most importantly, had a mustache. He was just about to jump into the ocean, when-_ "Bleep bloop!" He sat up, disappointed. "Chim-Chim? What're you doing?" Chim-Chim continued freaking out, then pointed towards the garage. "What is it?" Chim-Chim projected a short video recording onto the wall, of X getting knocked out, and a strange man in the garage. Connor fell out of bed, yelling. "Hurry, Chim-Chim! Go help them!"


End file.
